


First Words

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: First Words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, Blankets, First Words, Humor, John's Jumpers, Kidlock, Literature, Pillow & Blanket Forts, gosh I'm nervous, my mind is a blank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very affectionate look at Sherlock and company as children, chock full of fandom references, and my first post on AO3. All hail and all rights ACD and BBC. Author is not in her right mind, or within her rights, and a glorious “no prize” to anyone who figures out all the references. Hint: Most but not all of them are Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

Mycroft Holmes did not speak until he was six. His first words were, “Mummy, may I please have some cake and some tea?”  
  
Mummy, startled, handed her son a slice of bread and butter.  
  
Mycroft accepted it, glared at it, and pointedly put it down on the table. “Though I asked most distinctly for cake, you have given me bread and butter.”  
  
*  
  
Sherlock Holmes began speaking at the age of five months, but he tended to speak mainly in isolated words. His first word was “Dull.” He would have long conversations with himself that made no sense whatsoever to anyone else, waving his arms about wildly and sometimes falling over with exasperation. Mycroft began videotaping him.  
  
Many years later, Mycroft had all the videos converted to DVD.  
  
_“Bees! Lots of bees, My!”_  
  
_“I’ve got a bwanket.”_  
  
_“Curls. Widiculous.”_  
  
_“Pie.”_  
  
*  
  
Sherlock did not speak any full sentences until he was sent off, with some trepidation on the part of his parents, to nursery school. He was sent home the first day for having made the classroom assistant first blush, then cry, when he calmly pointed out, “You might have worn a petticoat. We all can see through your skirt when you stand with your back to the window.”  
  
*  
  
_“Bored.”_  
  
_“Two…”_  
  
_“Cummerbund._ ”  
  
*  
  
Gregory Lestrade liked to play coppers and crooks. He preferred being a crook, as he got to shoot a gun. Coppers could only shout “Stop!” and wave a stick. And drink tea. When he was eight, some neighborhood boys stole a doll from a small girl and were tossing it around while she cried. He shoved one boy right over on his bum, kicked another in the knee, sending him down howling, and merely growled at the third, who handed him the doll, turned tail, and ran.  
  
The girl for whom he had rescued the doll had thrown her arms around him, thanking him profusely while getting chocolate on his shirt. She then asked him over for a tea party. Never one to turn down a cup of tea, Greg went, and spent the remainder of his afternoon wearing a purple frock, large hat, and heels, solemnly sipping imaginary tea from a plastic tea cup, his knees up to his chest to fit into the tiny chair.  
  
After that, Greg preferred to play the copper and would often be found putting parking tickets on illegally parked tricycles.  
  
*  
  
_“Two… one”_  
  
_“Bandicoot.”_  
  
_“Myjawn.”_  
  
*  
  
John Hamish Watson said “Mama” at twelve months and “Dada” at thirteen. Those were followed by “kitty” and “jam.” His first three-syllable word was “continent.”  
  
*  
  
_“Bee flat.”_  
  
_“H… he li be B C”_  
  
_“Do shut up.”_  
  
_“Flat bee.”_  
  
*  
  
John rarely spoke unless spoken to, except when his sister, older by two years, stole his toys. “Hey!” he would bellow. His favorite toys were a stuffed otter and a stuffed hedgehog. He would make cozy nests for them with his jumpers within his sofa-cushion forts. Harriet (who actually responded to adults calling her “Harriet” until she was thirteen and rebelled) would distract John by pointing something out on the telly, then creep in and pull the hapless creatures from their cuddled-together slumbers, laughing and running from the room. John would stomp angrily after her, arms across his chest and a scowl on his tiny face. “Harry,” he’d scold. “Bit not good.” He’d point at his precious playthings, and every single time, Harry would instantly regret what she had done and give them back.  
  
*  
  
_“Round and round the garden!”_  
  
_“Jumper.”_  
  
_“Oatmeal.”_  
  
_“Two-hundred forty-three.”_  
  
_“Obvious.”_  
  
*  
  
James Moriarty said his first words, “Mum,” “Da,” and “apple,” to his adoptive parents, Robert and Joan Brooks. To their neighbors, he always seemed quite nice—very polite. Bob and Joan never went into any detail about what had happened to his parents.  
  
*  
  
_“Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers!” ___  
  
_“Five is right out.” ___  
  
_“Cereal.” ___  
  



End file.
